fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic
Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic (緋色の滅鳳凰魔法, Hiiro no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic, which is utilized by Phoenix Slayer Mages. Additionally, this type of Magic is the one of the strongest Phoenix Slayer's styles, which revolves around the element of blood. DescriptionEdit Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic is a sub-type of Phoenix Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Phoenix Slayers. This magic allows the caster i.e. its user or users to transform their physiology into that of a phoenix, after they are taught by the phoenix kind. However, trainigs for obtaining this Magic is rather very strict and hard, as the Scarlet Phoenixes usually refuse to teach the human kind of their dangerous kind of Magic. In terms of raw power, it seems, that Phoenix Slayer Magic is slightly weaker to its God-like counterpart, while can be determined as somewhat as superior to other Slaying-Type Magics in some other properties and mechanics of the magic. However, Phoenix Slayer Magic itself has one unique feature, which is typical for all Phoenix Slayers - their Magic gives to them the capability of passive regeneration, which is depicted as the user's wounds regenerate slowly over time. Moreover, some skillful user are able to boost this trait to the point, that they will heal almost instantly for a limited time. Also, they can ressurect once a week, if they attempt to use the required spell within a week of using it beforehand they will stay dead. The element that this magic incorporates into the body of the user is blood. From that, a Scarlet Phoenix Slayer gains several abilities, which are connected to the blood element very closely, but appear in rather strange and sometimes unbelievable manner. The user is able to conjure or produce the blood element from their bodies, interestingly, from any part of their body. They can develop their Magic to the point of using it for different purposes, mainly for battle combar as a form of attack or defense. Usually, the blood, that users are able to produce is synthetic - in other words, it is not a real blood and not the blood from user's body. However, as a special for Scarlet Phoenix Slayers, they are also able to utilize their own blood in order to make their Magic much stronger, but within it, the user has a limit of their own blood, which he or she can use for such purpose. If Scarlet Phoenix Slayer will reach this limit, they will receive damage not only from themselves, but from a blood loss too, while at such situation, their healing abilities are seen to be somehow blocked. Scarlet Phoenix Slayer also can replenish their stamina, magic power and strength by absorbing the blood element, as Phoenix Slayers aren't consume their elements: they're absorbing it the moment it is touched make up for this setback. From that, the user is also uneffected by the blood element itself and their own generated element can not be consumed by another Slayer-Type Magic user. Such absorbing also further enhances the Phoenix Slayer's natural healing power. But, even as Phoenix Slayer Magic's one of the strongest styles, Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic has its own real limits. Their main limits, thus, can be called as its natural enemy is Lightning and Ice Phoenix Slayer Magics and its standart Magic's counterparts. However, there are few occasions, where the user after harsh and enough trainings, can absorb another element, which is different to their own. From that point, the elements will fuse in the body of a Phoenix Slayer, giving to them a power of a higher caliber. However, the elements themselves must be rather fusionable. As a result of such doing, the user os Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic can overcome their weakness to lightning and ice elements, while attaining the increasement of the overall strength with the addition of an extra effect for their initial Magic. SpellsEdit BasicEdit *'Scarlet Phoenix's Scream' (緋鳳の悲鳴, Hihō no Himei): An exclusive breath attack, which can be used by Phoenix Slayers, thus every Slayer Mage within their type of Slayer Magic. In case of Scarlet Phoenix Slayer, the user firstly makes a breath of air, after what, they gather the Eternano particles inside of their lungs. Once the particles and air mix up, the user initially gather the blood element in his/her mouth. While releasing the eternano-enhanced air, which mixes with the blood in the mouth, the user then releases it in a large blast of blood substance, which destroys everithing in its path, while on the user's desire, can deliver different post-effect from explode to great slash attack. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Gun' (緋鳳銃, Hihōjū): A ranger spell, where the user collects his blood in their right/left hand and shoots it away, similar to a bullet shot. They can draw their blood from any part of the body into the palms of their hands. Above that, such bullet has a great power, because if the user can not control his emotional status, this bullet can destroy even a big building in a matter of seconds. At normal power and emotional state, this bullet can crush the bones in bodies of other people via contact. Depending on how much blood he uses, and which emotional state they have, the stronger the shot. The user can compress his blood to make a more powerful bullet which can deal more damage. By using both of his or her hands, the user can form the bullet faster and make it stronger then the regular one, strong enough to repel him or her into the air. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Slashing Claw' (緋鳳の斬爪, Hihō no Kitsume): The user manifest his/her blood into a scythe-like blade or blades. The blades can be inverted, outverted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles a hook sword. The straight blades are usually created from the top of the hand. User can create the blades on any part of his body, usually on his forearms. Of cource, user can use them to guard as well, by crossing them together to stop a direct attack or an incoming projectile. Also. this technique can be used in different situations, for example buildning climbing. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Whip' (緋鳳の鞭, Hihō no Muchi): A flexible spell, where the user creates long strands of whips from the blood, which extend from his or her hands. As a weapon, such whips can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain the opponent of the user. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Mace' (緋鳳の鎚矛, Hihō no Tsuchihoko): The user concentrates their blood in hands, after what, they create mace-like constructs. Such constructs can expand and be used to trap opponents or injure them directly. Above that, as a weapon, which is made from blood, the mace itself has a big crushing power to the point, that with properly use it can crush even the stone wall. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Bombs' (緋鳳の爆弾, Hihō no Bakudan): A ranged spell, in which the user creates small, floating explosive spheres, that are made from the user's blood and can be controlled and detonated remotely by their wish. From that, such spheres have a big explosive power and usually, sent flying in different directions to confuse the enemy. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Song' (緋鳳の歌, Hihō no Uta): Despite the name, this is the offensive spell. The user fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored blood blasts. The energy flows out of the user's hands or weapons, which they hold, for example, blade (in blade's case, it fires in the arc from the sword's swing). In addition, the user can charge up this spell to deal considerably more damage. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Binding' (緋鳳の拘束, Hihō no Kōsoku): The user launches condensed blood in the form of a tangible red-coloured net, generated from the hand and simply throws it over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from hand or even weapon. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. Also, such net can bind several opponents at the same time. **'Scarlet Phoenix's Rasary Beads' (緋鳳凰の数珠繋, Hihōō no Juzutsunagi): An additional spell to'Binding' Spell. After using the previous spell, the user stabs the net with the tip of his weapon or with finger, after what, strange orbs of blood are created along the outside length of the net. By the user's desire, these orbs will explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the target bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target, they create a tremendously large and devastating explosion. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Shred' (緋鳳凰の裁断, Hihōō no Saidan): The user creates a hexagon-shaped shield, from which they fire a barrage of energy bullets from his shield. Such shield and its bullets are made from blood. Moreover, such blasts can be explosive on several times, from what, the explosion will produce a whistling noise similar to fireworks, whenever this ability is used. These blasts also have great penetrating power. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Blood Mist Shield' (緋鳳の血霧盾, Hihō no Chigiri Tate): An alternative use of Shred'Spell. As the user formed a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the hand or blade, they use it for defensive purposes. The barrier can easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong mages without any damage or repercussions to users. Moreover, such barrier can withstand several magic blows before it's collapse. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Blood Fist (緋鳳の血拳, Hihō no Chiken): User covers mainly his/her fists and feet, but also her entire body, for additional defense and power. User can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around his or her hand, therefore, doing more damage than a "normal" cover. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Shift' (緋鳳の移行,Hihō no Ikō): User covers his or her body with blood, and then, he dissapears, and re-appears in other place. Unlike Storm or Ice Phoenix's Shift, user doesn't disappear in a flash, but take some time for shifting. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Weaponry' (緋鳳の兵器, Hihōō no Heiki): A set of molding-like spells, which can be seen within the Phoenix Slayer. With this, the user of Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic can create a blood-based weapons of different caliber for combat or using it in fuse with other Phoenix's spells. Itself, Weaponry spells are divided in two categories - Melee-type and Firearms type. **'Melee Type': ***'Red Swords' (赤剣, Sekiken): The user creates a sword or swords from blood, and with them can fight on par with real swords. ***'Red Spear' (赤槍, Akayari): The user creates a spear from blood, which has great penetrating power (one of the biggest from the all spells in Phoenix's arsenal). With this, user can freely fight at high speed, and also, can use it in alter way: ****'Red Halberd' (赤薙刀, Aka Naginata): While the user creates a spear from blood, they rather change its form for a bit, creating an actual halberd, which he or she can use as a close-combat weapon. Such halberd is known as the one to have the biggest strength from all arcenary spells. ***'Red Throwing Star' (赤手裏剣, Aka Shuriken): The user creates a shuriken from blood, which he or she can use as a high-powered projectile or simply as medium-distance weapon. ***'Red Bow' (赤弓, Akayumi): The user creates a bow from blood, and then, can shoot the blood arrows with it. The arrows have the biggest speed from all arcenary spells, and have the same penetrating power as a Spear. **'Firearm Type': ***'Red Pistol' (レッドピストル, Reddo Pistoru): The user creates a gun from blood, which shoot bullet-like projectile attacks, just like Scarlet Phoenix's Gun. This gun has three level of shots, respectively to Scarlet Phoenix's Gun Spell, first level being Red Pistol, second level being Crimson Pistol (クリムゾンピストル, Kurimuzon Pistoru), and third being Maroon Pistol (マルーンピストル, Marūn Pistoru). ***'Red Bazooka' (レッドバズーカ, Reddo Bazūka): The user creates a bazooka from blood, which shoot a bigger version of Scarlet Phoenix's Gun (Diamond calls them as spheres). Each of this blood sphere is a mix between Phoenix's Gun and Bombs spells, as they have both big speed and strength. ***'Red Rifle' (レッドライフル, Reddo Raifuru): The user creates a rifle from blood, which can shoot very compacted version of Scarlet Phoenix's Supersonic Bullet. With this, when user is hiding, he can simply shoot his opponent with this spell, both stay unfouned and giving a great damage to the opponent. Advanced SpellsEdit Phoenix Slayer Secret Arts (滅鳳凰奥義, Metsuhōō Ōgi): Phoenix Slayer Secret Arts is a list of spells, which can be considered as the strongest in the arsenal of all Phoenix Slayers. Depending on the element of Phoenix Slayer, the user can utilize Secret Arts in order to truly fulfil their main purpose - it is said, that the power within the single spell from Secret Arts can kill the phoenix itself. Thus, on a real occasion, these spells are powerfull enough to bring high degree of destruction and damage to the victin of the spells. *'Noble Blood: Blood Reign Field' (高貴血：血の治世分野, Kōkichi: Chi no Chisei Bun'ya): With just a wave of hand, user transmutes the surrounding air into blood. By doing such a thing, the blood covers the targeted area and manifests itself into a powerful cyclone. With this, usually, user use it to surround enemies within a cyclone of blood. The technique erases all traces of the victim's existence. *'Noble Blood: Annihilating Blood Blades Palace' (高貴血: 殲景の血刃宮殿, Kōkichi: Senkei no Ketsujin Kyūden): This technique requires user's blood to be activated. With a wave of hand, user creates many blood-like pillars, which then transofrming into the blood sword palace, which forms four rows of thousand blades from blood. These rows float just above each other, and circle around user and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. User can mentally control words, user can commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, the blades from rows lose their red glow, and take the form of user's Maroon Sabres spell. This spell seals user in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Palace form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare and very hard for user to do such a thing. Other Forms and ModesEdit Phoenix DriveEdit Phoenix Drive (鳳凰駆動, Hōō Kudō): Phoenix Drive is a weaker version of Phoenix Force State. Initially, it doubles the physical abilities, regeneration and magical control of the Phoenix Slayer. It also causes some physical changes, when activated, for example, unusual markings, which are related to the element of a particular Phoenix Slayer; markings are engraved into their skin. In addition to physical change, five feathers are growing out of the forearms of a Phoenix Slayer. Ultimately, such feathers can be used in order to a single Second Generation Phoenix Slayer by another person. But as a boosting state, it can only be activated, if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. From that, if they have an easy access to their Second Origin, oftenly, Phoenix Slayer would enter their Phoenix Drive within the Second Origin Activation. Scarlet Drive (緋色駆動, Hiiro Kudō) is a Phoenix Drive, which can be activated by either Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Mage. When activated, it causes the blood-like markings to be engraved into his or her skins and causes a scarlet aura to appear from their eyes and their body. Interestingly, that depending on the user's level and emotional state, such red glowing from eyes can be either increased or decreased with its saturation. Also, five feathers are growing out from the user's forearms, the colour of which is deep-scarlet. Within the physical changes, this state doubles physical abilities, regeneration and magical energy control of Scarlet Phoenix Slayer. This allows them to make a use of faster and more devastating combat at full power, while making it easier for them to control its power without needing to focus more on it than the fight. Additionally, the initial casting of their slaying spells become faster, for example, their Shift Spell becomes so enhanced, that when utilizing it, the user leaves just a scarlet traces on their previous place and only the person with a sharp eye can catch up with their new-found speed. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Supersonic Bullet' (緋鳳凰の超音速弾, Hihōō no Chōonsokudan): More potent version of Scarlet Phoenix's Gun spell. The user uses their blood to make a bullet, but that is smaller and slimmer than his usual one in a size. With such doing, the bullet travels at a much faster speed, than the usual one, which makes it more stronger on some occasion. Initially, Supersonic bullet can be fired multiple times one after another, as well as overpowering the opponents. **'Scarlet Phoenix's Luck Bullet' (緋鳳凰の運弾丸, Hihōō no Un Dangan): The last version of Phoenix's Gun, thus, ultimate version. This version has a faster and much more powerful bullet that causes patterned, black lines to cover user's body. Luck Bullet also look slightly different than a regular bullet. When the bullet hits it's target directly, it expands and explodes quite rapidly causing huge amount of damage. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Empty Claw' (緋鳳凰の空虚爪, Hihōō no Kūkyo Tsume): An enhanced version of'Scarlet Phoenix's Claw' Spell. The user creates a large scythe-like blade at the top of his right hand, instead of his usual forearms. He uses one hand to tear the veins on top of his other and draws his blade in less then a second to perform this technique. When user draws the blade to its limit, he/she detaches the blade from his/her hand and forms a hook at the end of it. He or she, then slices the target to pieces at the speed of sound, or just "in a flash". While the top of the blade is still attached to his other hand, user can use it to guard against incoming projectiles. He can use the blade to attack in both directions, vertical and horizontal. The faster he draws the blade, the more damage it deals. *'Scarlet Phoenix's Razor' (緋鳳の剃刀, Hihō no Kamisori): A more randed and flexible version of Scarlet Phoenix's Song. The user fires an energy arc from their blood, which is capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. Usually, such arc moves towards the target, so from that the direction of it can instantly be changed. *'Augmented Scarlet Phoenix's Weaponry': Within the use of Drive state, the set of Phoenix's Weaponry becomes more powerful in twice time. From that, the user can create much stronger versions of that, and even create another variations with the new development and control over the blood element. **'Scarlet Phoenix's Weaponry: Maroon Sabres' (緋鳳の兵器・栗色刀, Hihō no Heiki: Kuriirogatana): An enhanced version of Red Swords Spell. The user changes the form of their blood swords into katana form. From that, they remain the capability of using it as a weapon, but with better slicing power, speed and withstanding property. **'Scarlet Phoenix's Weaponry: Red Scythe' (緋鳳の兵器・朱大鎌, Hihō no Heiki: Shuōgama): An enhanced and revised version of Red Spear Spell. The user changes the form of their spear into scythe form.from that, they remain the capability of using it as a weapon, but with better power, speed, withstanding property and with some unique passive trait - the each attack from that scythe isn't seen on the body of the victim, because Red Scythe cause the inside damage in the body. Als, that weapon can be used for long-distant attacks. Phoenix ForceEdit Phoenix Force (鳳凰の力, Hōō no Chikara): This state is the further application of Phoenix Drive. When a Phoenix Slayer enter Phoenix Force, their physical appearance drastically changes - they gain feather-like markings on their face, their nails on fingers and toes transofrming into the talons. Their power increases massively and they gain access to unique and powerful spells, that allow to completely dominate anyone, who even dare to mess with them. However, Phoenix Slayers require a lot of their respecitve element though to access such power-up state. In the end, the result is always the same - an immense increase in physical abilities, magical power and all-round pain inducing capabilities.